The Man at the Funeral
by Nanamaru
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang baru saja kehilangan sang Ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi. Di pemakaman sang Ayah, dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asing bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?. / M for Bloody Scene / Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Days #6


**The Man at the Funeral**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto & Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

Special for NaruHina Dark Days #6

* * *

Langit kelabu dan hujan rintik-rintik menjadi pengiring dari rombongan orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tengah menundukkan kepala di hadapan batu-batu nisan yang berjejer rapi. Air mata dan isak tangis turut serta mewarnai suasana kelam saat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu mana isak tangis yang tulus dan mana isak tangis yang dibuat-buat.

Namun jika lebih ditelisik lagi, dua gadis dengan surai indigo dan coklat lah yang sepertinya memiliki air mata paling tulus diantara orang-orang yang lainnya. Bagaimana tidak? Batu nisan baru yang ada di hadapan mereka telah menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang Ayah yang baru saja meninggal tadi malam. Kepergian sang Ayah yang mendadak dan tanpa prediksi tentu saja membuat kedua anak perempuannya ini benar-benar _shock._ Apalagi mereka berdua terbilang masih muda untuk kehilangan satu-satunya sosok pelindung seperti Ayahnya itu. Sang Ibu telah lama meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dan kini satu-satunya orang yang mereka miliki pun turut pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Mereka adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi yang jasadnya baru saja dikebumikan. Hinata masih berumur 19 tahun dan Hanabi baru berumur 15 tahun. Hanabi, gadis yang lebih muda dengan surai panjang coklat itu berada dalam dekapan sang kakak, Hyuuga Hinata yang memiliki surai panjang indigo. Mata _Amethyst_ keduanya telah memerah dan tak berhenti memproduksi air mata. Bahu Hanabi naik turun seiring dengan isakan yang terus keluar sementara Hinata terus mendekap sang adik. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang kakak, dia harus lebih kuat untuk menopang sang adik. Meski dia tak lagi meneteskan air mata, kedua _Amethyst_ nya tampak kosong.

Satu persatu orang-orang tampak membubarkan diri. Tentu setelah mereka berpamitan dan mengucapkan kata-kata turut berduka cita pada Hinata dan Hanabi. Namun kedua gadis itu tak benar-benar mendengarkan atau memperhatikan ucapan-ucapan yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang merupakan relasi dari Ayah mereka. Hati mereka terlalu kalut untuk mendengarkan kata-kata seperti 'Sabar lah kalian berdua,' 'Aku turut berduka cita,' atau 'Biarkan Ayahmu tenang disana,'.

Rombongan manusia tadi kini semakin menyusut. Semakin jauh meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Hanya tinggal 3 orang yang berada disana. Hyuuga bersaudara dan seorang pemuda dengan surai yang terlihat kontras diantara yang lainnya. Pirang cerah.

Pemuda itu tampak ingin memberi waktu pada kedua Hyuuga bersaudara itu sementara sebelum dia berpamitan. Dia tampak sedikit mengerti bagaimana keadaan psikis kedua gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sempat merasakan apa yang kedua gadis itu rasakan beberapa tahun lalu saat sang Ibu meninggal.

Setelah dia melihat jika dekapan Hinata pada Hanabi mulai melonggar, dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kedua bersaudara itu.

"Hyuuga-san.."

Hinata menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning pendek mendekati dia dan Hanabi. _Amethyst_ nya yang tadi tampak tak bernyawa kini memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang lebih…hidup.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian tapi, aku harus pergi dan aku tidak enak hati jika pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan kalian lebih dulu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kalian harus menerima ini dengan lapang dada tetapi, kalian tidak bisa terus larut dalam kesedihan. Kalian berdua harus melanjutkan hidup kalian, karena Hiashi ji-san juga pasti berpikiran sama. Menangis itu hal yang wajar, namun jangan berlarut-larut. Aku yakin Hiashi ji-san juga tidak mau melihat kalian berdua terus bersedih berlarut-larut." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Hinata mendengar baik-baik apa yang dikatakan pemuda asing itu. Iris keperakannya menatap lurus netra biru safir sang pemuda. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada iris biru lautan milik sang pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kau…" Hinata berucap setelah sekian lama terdiam. Sebelah alis pemuda itu tampak naik seolah mengatakan 'Apa?'.

"Kau…aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa…kau teman Ayah?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Ah, maaf sepertinya ini memang pertemuan kita yang pertama. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku anak dari salah satu relasi Hiashi ji-san. Aku menggantikan ayahku karena dia belum bisa datang. Dia masih dalam perjalanan ke Jepang jadi aku yang menggantikannya untuk datang hari ini. Hiashi ji-san dan Ayahku cukup dekat sehingga aku mengenal Hiashi ji-san dengan cukup baik." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu panjang.

"Kau pasti Hinata-san kan? Hiashi ji-san berbicara banyak tentangmu. Tentang kau juga, Hanabi-san." Lanjutnya. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya diam menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak apa jika kutinggal sendiri? Aku merasa jika kalian masih ingin disini." Tanya Naruto lagi.

"..umm. Tak apa, Uzumaki-san. Dan, terima kasih sudah datang dan mendoakan Ayah." Ucap Hanabi serak.

"Kalau begitu, aku izin pamit, Hinata-san, Hanabi-san." Naruto membungkuk dan berjalan menjauhi kedua gadis bersaudara itu. Hanabi menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya kemudian menoleh pada sang kakak yang masih memperhatikan pemuda yang kini mulai menghilang dari jarak pandang mereka.

"Nee-chan..?" Hanabi mencoba memanggil sang kakak namun Hinata tetap diam. Akhirnya Hanabi menyerah dan memutuskan untuk merapikan bunga di atas nisan sang Ayah.

Hinata masih terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada sosok pirang yang baru saja menghilang. Dalam kepalanya hanya terngiang sebuah nama.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

* * *

Langit kembali mendung hari ini meski butiran air tak sampai jatuh menghujani bumi. 2 minggu setelah area pemakaman itu ramai oleh orang-orang yang mengantarkan jasad dari kepala keluarga Hyuuga, kini area pemakaman itu ramai kembali dengan orang-orang berpakaian sama. Serba hitam. Mereka datang kembali untuk mengantar sang bungsu Hyuuga ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Hyuuga Hanabi. Tepat di samping makam sang Ayah.

Tentu banyak orang yang mempertanyakan kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu bisa pergi begitu cepat setelah kepergian sang kepala keluarga. Cerita yang beredar adalah, rumah yang kini hanya ditinggali oleh Hinata dan Hanabi menjadi incaran para perampok malam tadi. Para perampok itu memasuki rumah namun diketahui oleh Hinata dan Hanabi. Kedua gadis itu mencoba melakukan perlawanan, namun naas Hanabi terkena tikaman dari sang perampok. Sang perampok berhasil pergi dengan beberapa barang berharga dan meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Hanabi meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

Dan kini, Hinata tampak termenung dan menatap kosong batu nisan sang adik yang berada di samping sang Ayah. Dia tak menangis, hanya terlihat sekali jejak air mata yang berada di wajahnya yang putih. Tak banyak orang yang mencoba untuk mendekati Hinata. Mereka tidak tahu cara untuk menghibur sulung Hyuuga yang harus kembali kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Mereka tentu tahu jika apa yang dialami Hinata sangat berat. Karena itulah mereka tidak lama berada disana. Mengucapkan kata-kata formal seperti 'Aku turut berduka cita,' kemudian pergi.

"Hinata-san.."

Hinata menoleh dan melihat jika seseorang yang dia temui 2 minggu lalu datang ke pemakaman sang Ayah kini kembali datang ke pemakaman sang adik.

"..Uzumaki-san..?" suara Hinata tampak serak. Perban yang kini menempel di pipi kiri gadis itu menjadi perhatian Naruto. Hinata memang tidak terluka parah. Hanya saja dia mengatakan jika pipinya sempat tergores cukup dalam akibat pisau perampok itu.

"Ya, syukurlah kau masih mengingatku." Kata Naruto. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Bingung. Naruto bingung merangkai kata-kata untuk gadis indigo di hadapannya.

"Hinata-san, aku..tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku tahu ini benar-benar berat bagimu. Kau kehilangan anggota keluargamu disaat yang hampir bersamaan. Itu benar-benar hal yang berat." Ucap Naruto setelah sekian lama terdiam. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh bahu kecil gadis itu. Mengusapnya perlahan, seolah ingin memberi kekuatan.

"Ayahmu cukup dekat denganku. Karena itulah aku tak bisa membiarkan anak dari Hiashi ji-san begitu saja. Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, katakan padaku. Aku akan menolongmu sebisaku." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Aku sangat menghargainya." Hinata menjawab. Masih dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Itu bukan masalah, Hinata-san. Ah, dan kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu." Naruto mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Um..Naruto-kun. Terima kasih." Hinata kembali menatap safir biru itu. Dan bibirnya kini tersenyum kecil. Naruto menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Gadis yang cukup menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 2 minggu yang lalu.

* * *

Rumah keluarga Hyuuga kini tampak sepi dan gelap. Seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Namun pada kenyataannya, ada seorang gadis yang kini berada dalam rumah itu. Entah kenapa gadis itu tak menyalakan lampu sama sekali.

Langkah kakinya menuntunnya ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Cahaya bulan purnama menerobos masuk lewat jendela. Memberikan sedikit cahaya ke dalam kamar itu. Gadis itu melangkah ke sudut kamar, kemudian dia berjongkok di sana. Tangannya meraba-raba lantai kayu itu. Setelah telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu di lantai kayu itu, dia segera mencengkeramnya dan mengangkat bagian lantai kayu yang ternyata memiliki sebuah rongga di dalamnya.

Di dalam rongga lantai kayu itu berisi banyak barang-barang elektronik seperti _handphone_ miliknya dan milik Hanabi dan laptop milik Hiashi. Hinata memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rongga itu, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya kemudian kembali menarik tangannya setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat irisnya melihat pisau tajam yang masih terlumuri oleh darah kering di ujungnya.

"Jadi…" bibirnya bergumam kecil. Kemudian kembali menunjukkan senyum kecil yang samar.

"….pemakaman siapa yang akan dia datangi nanti?".

* * *

 _Hanabi tak bisa tidur. Dia teringat akan Ayahnya. Meski hampir 2 minggu sang Ayah pergi meninggalkannya dan sang kakak, tentu tidak semudah itu dia bisa melupakan sang Ayah. Matanya terasa panas kembali. Air matanya hampir menetes jatuh, jika saja tidak ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Hanabi segera menghapus air mata yang hampir jatuh kemudian menoleh, melihat Hinata yang berjalan masuk ke kamarnya._

" _Ah, Nee-chan kenapa belum tidur?" Hanabi bertanya._

" _Tidak. Nee-chan hanya belum mengantuk." Jawab Hinata. Dia kemudian duduk di samping Hanabi._

" _Begitu ya.." Hanabi kemudian melirik ke atas. Mungkin mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada sang kakak bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Karena itulah, dia memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada sang kakak._

" _Nee-ch…." Belum sempat Hanabi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah dikejutkan dengan sebuah benda tajam yang kini sudah bersarang di perutnya. Dia ingin memekik kesakitan, jika saja tidak ada sapu tangan yang membungkam mulutnya. Kelereng Amethyst Hanabi melirik patah-patah, kemudian membulat saat menyadari jika yang melakukan hal itu tak lain adalah gadis di sampingnya. Kakak kandungnya sendiri. Hyuuga Hinata._

" _Nn..e..hmmp!" jeritan Hanabi terbungkam saat Hinata kembali melesakkan pisau itu lebih dalam. Setelah itu dia mencabutnya dengan cepat, lalu kembali menusukkan pisau tajam itu ke bagian tubuh Hanabi yang lain._

 _Bola mata Hanabi melirik ke atas. Tangan dan kakinya mencoba meronta namun terasa lemas. Sebagian sprei putih miliknya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah karena darah yang terus mengalir dari luka tusukan yang dia terima. Tak lama setelah itu, kelopak mata Hanabi mulai menutup. Bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang mulai melemah, kemudian menghilang._

 _Hinata yang melihat itu kemudian mencabut pisau yang masih tertancap di perut sang adik. Kemudian dia arahkan sendiri pisau yang sudah dilumuri darah itu ke pipi nya. Menggores cukup dalam pipi putih itu hingga kini terdapat luka di pipi putih gadis itu._

 _Hinata berjongkok dan menatap tubuh penuh darah sang adik. Dielusnya pipi Hanabi, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil._

" _Ne, Hanabi. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Uzumaki-kun di pemakamanmu besok."_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Holaaa! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, hehehe. Kali ini saya datang dengan tema Dark. Hohoho, tahu kan sekarang ada event apa? Yap! NaruHina Dark Days. Idenya datang pas lihat salah satu postingan tengan psikopat di salah satu fanpage. Mungkin ada yang pernah lihat juga postingannya. Wkwk. Dan seperti biasa, saya selalu update di akhir event :'v Maafkan saya tapi saya juga tidak bisa ninggalin kegiatan kampus minggu-minggu kemarin. Maklum Maba, jadi masih banyak kegiatannya di kampus :'v *bilang aja males dan gak ada ide* *plaak*.**

 **Oke lupakan curhatan tidak penting diatas, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya saya ikutan NHDD. Jadi maaf kalau tema atau ceritanya tidak sesuai atau melenceng dari tema NHDD ini. Apalagi saya ngebut bikin ini. Maka dari itu mohon maaf jika kurang nge feel, alur cepat dan lain sebagainya karena jujur, saya kurang bisa buat tema Dark :'v Oke, segini saja cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya ini ^^**

 **Bye…bye…**

 **Nanamaru**


End file.
